


One, Two.. of You

by bbyeagle



Series: Drabbles Dumps [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeagle/pseuds/bbyeagle
Summary: Another drabbles dumps! :D





	One, Two.. of You

  1. Future You



If the hand crossing in her chest, frown on her forehead, and a pout on her lips aren’t enough evidence of her annoyed state, Nayeon doesn’t know what else to make it clear that she is extremely annoyed. But well, the girl in front of her seems not to notice any of those. “Stop laughing at my pictures!” Nayeon finally explodes, as she screams her displeasure of her girlfriend looking through her graduation album.

Momo finally detaches her eyes from the albums, and looking at the older girl confusedly, “I’m not laughing at it?” she says, tilting her head for a bit, “It’s really cute!”

“Why do you find those cute I hate those pictures of myself!” Nayeon shivers as she looks at the picture, oh my _god_ , look at that strange bangs, “I’m so ugly back then.”

“Well,” Momo trails off, “I really like seeing this picture because, it makes me wants to go back to this time, meeting you, and said ‘hi cutie, I’m your future, you are also a cutie in the future too’”

This is not fine. This feeling is not fine.

Nayeon is extremely annoyed. She is so in love with Momo. What to do.

 _Nayeon’s future is looking at her past, huh?_ Nayeon can’t handle this feeling. So, she buries her head in her pillow and screams. _Freaking Momo I love her so much!_

 

  1. For You



Heartbroken is a figurative of speaking, everyone uses it for a description for pains related to love. If we think about it, love is not something that comes from the heart either, it’s just a series of chemical reactions in your head, makes you feel attaches to something you think you can’t never apart with. So yes, love will pass, the chemical reactions will end, and that someone will no longer loves you again.

That’s what happen to her boyfriend, the chemical reactions are over, he no longer feels it. So, he left. Sana understands that, it’s not like she doesn’t know he’s been around with other girl these past few weeks.

But it doesn’t hinder her from feeling heartbroken, the feel of her hearts being crushed to pieces, as she hardly can’t breathe. It’s stupid feeling, it’s so stupid that she starts thinking: Is this why people name it ‘ _heartbroken_ ’ because it’s feel like dying… and a real broken heart will surely lead to dead, right?

She scrunched up in the ground, curling up while still sobbing like an ugly mess that she is. A state that she doesn’t want anyone to see. But someone is here, standing in her side, not talking or doing anything, just standing there, casting a shadow from the sunlight over her tall figure.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Sana croaks, her voice is still so raw of tears. The tall girl is an underclassman, one of foreign student she tutors once, and seems to have a crush on her. She tails her everywhere quietly, Sana always notices, it’s cute of her that she is so obvious yet always take a good distance from her since she knew Sana has a boyfriend.

"As long as you need me," Tzuyu answers softly, still as monosyllabic as ever. She still stands there, hiding Sana from the sunlight, and mostly, from other eyes that might see her crying states.

The words though, gives Sana a little bit of comfort, that someone is here for her.

But a crush is a crush, the chemical reactions won’t last long, and someday, Tzuyu will also be gone, even when Sana needs her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabbles dumps! :D


End file.
